


A messy  royalty au

by Having_1d_dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, LMAO, M/M, Royalty AU, Scorbus, albus potter is his servant, i just love royalty aus, l literally just thought of this, not in a kinky way tho, scorpius Malfoy is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Having_1d_dreams/pseuds/Having_1d_dreams
Summary: Scorpius just wants to get along with his servants.Albus is perfectly okay with that.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally just thought of this and decide 'why the heck not?' So now I'm writing instead of sleeping. Hopefully it's worth failing my maths exam tomorrow (I wish I was joking).

"He's here your highness." 

The voice of the butler startled Scorpius, causing him to drop his book into his lap.  
He coughed. 

"Send him in please Johnson." The butler nodded reaching to open the library door and allow the visitor inside. "Wait." Scorpius spoke urgently but quietly. "What's his name?" 

Johnson smiled reassuringly, as if sensing the young prince's nerves. "Albus Potter, your Highness."

"Oh, okay." Scorpius nodded, placing his book on the table next to him. 

"Shall I...?" Johnson indicated to the door and Scorpius nodded. 

And with that the butler opened the door to the library, waving in the boy waiting outside and excusing himself with a polite nod. 

The boy entered the room with his hands behind his back. He looked to be in his early twenties, like Scorpius, but was marginally shorter than the prince. A strand of his dark hair fell, just slightly, into his eyes but he kept his hands where they were, making no movements to brush it away. 

"Your Highness." The boy spoke softly, bowing in a practised manner.

"Don't." Scorpius stood from his chair, interrupting the other boy mid bow. His tone verging on desperate. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Please, no bowing or titles or anything like that. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other so I'd like us to be friends." Scorpius slowly made his way to where Albus was standing. "And as far as I know, friends don't bow when greeting each other and I think they probably use each other's names." 

He was now standing directly in front of Albus, whose green eyes seemed to sparkle as they met Scorpius' blue ones. 

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Scorpius." Albus grinned. 

Scorpius felt he was probably right. 

<><><>

One Year Later

"Scorp." Al whispered gently. No reply. 

"Scorp." He tried again, in a louder more assertive tone. Still nothing.

"Scorpius!"

"Mmmmfghbnugh." Came the muffled reply. Albus grinned proudly. 

"Get up you prat." Albus shook Scorpius' shoulder gently. 

Scorpius turned his head to the side, allowing coherent speech, but did not open his eyes. 

"Swearing at the prince? My father will hear about this." 

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He couldn't see him but he knew Albus was rolling his eyes while supporting a similar look. 

"You going to have me fired, your highness?" Albus teased, pouring Scorpius' tea for him. 

"Won't be difficult." Scorpius muttered. "You're shocking at the job." 

Albus smiled before leaning down to pull the covers away from Scorpius' body. 

"Come on, up. You've got that thing today." 

Scorpius sat up groggily, leaning against the headboard. 

"What thing?"

"I don't know."

"You do realise it's literally your job to know, right?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Albus. 

"I wrote it down somewhere!" Albus protested, searching his pockets for the piece of paper. 

"Here we are! It's a birthday." He informed the blonde boy. "You know who Andrea Perret is?" 

Scorpius groaned loudly, slouching where he sat. Albus merely smiled, opening Scorpius' wardrobe. "I'll take that as a yes. So, what do you want to wear?" 

Scorpius picked up his tea and he and his dark haired servant began discussing outfit choices. When Albus pointed out that Scorpius looked especially good in the blue suit, the prince felt himself blush because damn, Albus was doing it again. 

"Okay, blue it is." Scorpius climbed out if bed. "Grab me some cuff links will you?" 

Albus busied himself with the cuff links while Scorpius removed his pyjamas and began to get dressed. 

"So, not looking forward to this then?" Albus asked, helping Scorpius with his cuff links. 

You see Albus knew the blonde heir quite well. Obviously he knew all the facts that any best friend knows, favourite things and such. He also knew that Scorpius (for the most part) didn't mind being a prince. He knew that Scorpius loved this country and was excited to one day rule it for himself, if a little terrified. 

As a result of spending every day with him, Albus knew all of Scorpius' mannerisms. He knew when he was genuinely looking forward to something and when he was faking. He could pretty much always tell how Scorpius felt about his assorted princly duties. He knew there was more behind Scorpius' reaction that just not wanting to get out of bed. 

In short Albus was a great best friend. 

"No. Andrea is who mum and dad wanted me to marry. I thought they'd drop it when I told them I was gay. I guess not."

Now it was Albus' turn to blush. He always seemed to do that when Scorpius mentioned his sexuality. It was stupid, really. 

"Well they can't force a wife on you. This isn't the nineteenth century. I'm sure they can let your sister continue the bloodline if that's what they're worried about." Albus wasn't sure why he was saying what he was saying. That was a common feeling when he was around Scorpius.

"I suppose." The taller boy sighed. 

"Come on we've got a party to attend." Albus tried to cheer him up. 

Scorpius managed a small smile. "Alright, how do I look?"

"Perfect as always, my dear prince. Perfect as always."


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it is late, I have an exam tomorrow and I should definitely be sleeping.

Another year later

 

"Al." Scorpius whispered into the  
darkness. "Albus." He tried again. 

"Scorpius?" Albus blinked blearily at his friend, trying to figure out why he'd been awoken. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Couldn't sleep." The blonde prince admitted. He was kind of embarrassed I mean, he's twenty three for gods sakes. He shouldn't need help getting to sleep. But Albus was so comfortable...

Albus huffed shuffling over in the small single bed and pulled the covers back. Scorpius smiled, forgetting his previous doubts and climbing in next to Albus. He ignored the dark haired boy's muttered comment about Scorpius because being "too tall for this" or something. 

"If your parents knew about this..." 

"My parents know we're friends, they're fine with it, pleased even." 

This was true. Scorpius hadn't expected it but his parents had taken his and Albus' friendship very well. They were probably just glad he finally had a real friend. 

"Still, being friends is one thing, I'm not sure how well His Majesty would react to your very gay ass sharing a bed with my very gay ass." Albus pointed out softly. 

Scorpius laughed and Albus clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"You'll wake the others!" 

Scorpius glanced around at the three other sleeping bodies in the room. Almost, Albus noted, as if he hadn't noticed them before.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be gone before they get up." Scorpius promised. 

"Yeah, cause I'll wake you up early." 

Scorpius didn't reply. Choosing instead to lay his head on Albus' shoulder. 

This made Albus feel very warm. He didn't know why. 

The two were silent for a while before Scorpius spoke in a very sleepy voice. "You're my best friend." 

"I know." Albus grinned into the darkness. "You're mine too." 

<><><>

"And she went on and on about it. 'Oh Scorpius we must have a party for your birthday. Oh Scorpius we must invite that lovely Andrea. Oh Scorpius..." Scorpius fell back onto his bed and made a gagging noise. 

"And Dad was giving her this look, but she wouldn't stop she just went on and on about parties and girls and about twenty four being the best time to look for a wife. I mean..." 

He stopped and looked over at Albus who was tidying up some things at the other side of the room. "What were your parents like? When you told them you were gay?" 

Albus smiled they way he always did when talking about his family. "They were great, amazing actually. The whole lot of them James and Lily included." 

"Ugh!" Scorpius groaned dramatically. "What I wouldn't give to have supportive parents and siblings I actually communicated with." 

Scorpius had one sister and she was about half his age. And a spoiled brat. They didn't get on. 

Albus lay down next to Scorpius on the bed. "You could probably try a little harder with your sister. I mean she's just a kid, she needs her big brother." 

Scorpius looked unsure. Albus smiled, God knows he had needed his big brother, and probably always would. 

They lay in silence for a while until Albus sat up and announced he was going to bed. 

"Stay." Scorpius spoke softly, tugging at Albus' shirt. 

"But I-" 

"Please? I'm sad, and angry. I don't know what I'll do by myself." The blonde raised a hand to his forehead dramatically. "I might throw myself off the balcony. 

Albus sighed, rolled his eyes fondly and lay back down. "Is this what we do now? Share beds?" 

"It's not like we've never done it before." 

"Yeah but, it seems to be becoming a regular thing." 

"You complaining?" 

Albus shook his head decidedly. "You make quite a nice pillow, Your Higness." 

Scorpius nudged him lightly. "Goodnight you tosser."

"Sleep well, my prince."


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm determined to finish this before the new year. Motivate me by leaving kudos and comments? It's much appreciated <3

Yet another year later...

"James!" 

Albus threw open his older brother's bedroom door, not caring that the poor boy was probably asleep. 

"James?" He tried a softer tone as he approached the bed. 

His brother sat up slowly. "Albus? Whadyouwant?" He slurred sleepily. 

"I need some brotherly advice." Albus admitted and, suddenly, it was like a spark had been lit under James' bed. He sprang up and hastily pulled on a shirt. "Come on let's go have a drink." He smiled, pulling Albus out the door. 

The two sat on the couch in the cosy living room sipping whatever alcoholic drink it was that James had pulled from the cupboard.

"Share with me your woes, oh brother dearest." 

"I'm fucked." 

"Okay..." 

Like absolutely, unredeemably, screwed." 

"I see." James raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm in love with Scorpus." Albus gushed. 

"Oh." The surprise was evident in James' voice. "That is, ah, right." 

"What do I do?" Albus knew he sounded desperate. He was desperate. 

James put down his drink. "If it were any other guy I'd tell you to go for it. Ask him out, try your luck. Especially if you know he likes guys. But..." 

"But this is different." Albus finished the sentence for him. "This is Scorpius he's..." 

"Your best friend?" James suggested, smiling slightly. "Your employer? A prince? Heir to the throne?" 

Albus felt a little frustrated now. "Yeah, he's all of those things." He snapped. There was slience for a few moments before Albus sighed. "I'm doomed to never be happy." He decided. 

"Not true." James shook his head. He was a firm believer in happily ever after. "Talk to Scorpius." 

Albus would have laughed if he hadn't felt so hopelessly pathetic. "Oh what a great idea James I'm so glad I came to you for your brotherly advice." 

Once again James cocked an eyebrow. "You know I'm right." 

Albus took a swig of his drink. "You always are, that's why I came." 

<> <> <>

"Dad?" 

"Yes, Scorp?" 

"Um, are you busy?" 

"Not too busy for my favourite son. How can I help?" 

"I need to talk to you about something. Something important." He sat down. 

"Okay. What is it?" 

"Dad, I... I like boys. As in like like them, as in I'm gay, Dad. I'm gay.." 

Scorpius stayed silent for a while looking at the ground until he decided he'd definitely given his father enough time to formulate a response. He looked up. 

"Why are you smiling?" 

If possible Dracos' smile got bigger. "Come here." He stood up, his son following suit and engulfed him in a tight embrace. 

"You're not mad?" Scorpius asked disbelievingly. 

"Scorp, I love you and I will always love you no matter what. Who you like means nothing to me, as long as you're happy." 

"But what about mom and what about the public and..." 

"The public will have to get over themselves. If they don't like the idea of a gay King they can leave or welcome themselves into the twenty first century." Draco spoke firmly and Scoripus felt his heart soar. "As for your mother." He smirked in an almost childlike manner. "I'll handle her, don't you worry." 

"You really don't mind?" Scorpius couldn't help but smile. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. 

"Not in the slightest." The King sat down once again. "We're going to have to talk about this more with some PR workers and such. We'll need to discuss marriage, coming out, etcetera." His father waved a dismissive hand. I'll take care of it, you go talk to Albus." His father smirked again. 

Scorpius gasped softly. "You know..?" 

I was young too once, you know. Now go! Get out of here. And Scorp?" 

"Yeah?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too Dad."


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write because of a nice comment @The_Ninjas_Epiphany left me so thank you!

"Scorpius?" Albus whispered tentatively, not wanting to disturb anyone else. "Scorpius? Are you awake?" 

"Albus?" Scorpius turned in his bed to face the door, surprised. "Yeah I'm up, couldn't sleep." 

Albus closed the door behind him gently and crossed the room to Scoripus' bed.

"You're back." The prince sat up.

"Just arrived." Albus perched himself at the end of the bed, facing the blonde boy. "I needed to talk to you." 

"I had something to tell you too but I was going to wait until morning." Scorpius smirked slightly. 

"This is too important, couldn't wait." Albus shook his head urgently.

"Mine was important too!" Scorpius spoke indignantly, his voice raised. 

Albus shushed him. "Okay you go first." 

Scorpius spoke in a quieter tone. "I talked to my dad today about you know, liking boys and he actually listened. He didn't tell me I was going through a phase of ignore me or anything like he did last time. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm older or something but he listened and he told me he loved me, he..." Scorpius had to stop as he was getting a bit choked up. 

Albus, noticing this, moved closer to the prince and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad Scorp." 

Scorpius sat back wiping his eyes. "Me too. He was, great. Better than mum's ever been. I always had more faith in him anyways." The blonde heir smiled a genuinely happy smile. It warmed Albus' heart for reasons he now understood. 

"I spoke to James today." Albus smiled, forgetting his nerves. "About you." 

"About me?" 

"About how I feel about you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I really like you Scorp. Like I really really like you as much more than a friend. And I know you probably don't feel the same and even if you did nothing could happen because you're the prince and you have to marry a girl and everything but-" 

He was interrupted by Scorpius leaning forward and placing a hand over his mouth. He looked the other boy in the eye and saw fresh tears running down his face accompanied by the biggest smile he'd ever worn. 

Scorpius shook his head, trying to remember how to speak. "I spoke to my Dad today, about you. I really really like you too Albus. Like, a lot. And my dad... Well my dad says it's okay." He had to stop and catch his breath. "I can marry whoever I want, he said that and-" Scorpius took a deep, shaky breath. "I want you Albus." 

Albus was stuck between complete shock and heart-stopping fond. "You... I... You what?" Albus' heart was soaring among the clouds. He thought he was going to literally combust with pure happiness. 

"If you want I mean, I understand if you weren't really thinking of like marrying me or anything but you know." Scorpius chuckled weakly. "Princly duties. But fuck, Albus if you really like me..." He wiped the tears from his face. "Shit I can't stop crying." 

Albus laughed. A real, proper, joyful, laugh before wrapping his arms around the taller boy again. "I do like you Scorpius, in fact I think I might love you. No, scratch that, I know I love you and I would like nothing more than to stay by your side forever. If you'll have me, of course." 

Scorpius decided they had done enough talking. He leaned in and crashed his lips against Albus'. The dark haired boy froze in shock, but only for a moment, before kissing him back just as urgently. 

In that moment Scorpius was the happiest he had ever been. He found himself wishing he could live right here forever and ever. The way Albus held his face in his hands even after they both pulled away warmed Scorpius right down to his toes. He rested his forehead against Albus', both of them smiling like idiots. 

"I love you." Scorpius whispered. 

"I love you too, my prince."


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Halfblood_witch and @princessmjhyrule for both of your comments which not only encouraged me to write but to end this fic on the best note possible.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who read it, left kudos and especially to those who took the time to comment. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you have a great new year.  
> ~Amy 
> 
> (Notes at the end on my next fic)

One year later...

"Scorp?" Albus entered Scorpius' room very  
camly for a man with angry, violent butterflies in his stomach. 

Scorpius squeaked in shock and clamped his hands over his eyes. 

"What are you doing, isn't this supposed to be bad luck?" Scorpius sounded fairly panicked. 

"Ah, but that only applies to straight couples." Albus smiled closing the door behind him and crossing the room to where Scorpius stood. 

"You see, we gays," he placed a kiss on Scorpius' cheek. 

"Have powers the straights do not," the next kiss brushed over the blonde boys knuckles. 

"That allow us to see our future spouse before our wedding." With this he gently pried Scorpius' hands from his face. 

The taller boy opened his blue eyes slowly and was met with Albus' green ones. 

"Hi." Scorpius whispered. 

"Hi." Albus replied and kissed him again. 

"You look beautiful." Albus smiled, overcome with fond. 

"You look nervous." Scorpius grinned, cheekily. 

Albus pouted. "Not beautiful? 

"Always beautiful." 

Another kiss.

"We're really getting married." Scorpius took Albus' hands in his. 

"We're really getting married." "Albus squeezed his fiancé's hands gently. 

"I can't believe it, I never thought I'd get to do this. The whole happy wedding thing. When I pictured my marriage it was always to a women for the good of the people and everything. You know, as it usually is for a prince." 

"Well, believe it." Albus smiled such a genuinely happy smile that Scorpius though the might burst. 

"I can't." He admitted, with a smile of his own. "It's too perfect."

<> <> <>

"When did you get so good at dancing?" Scorpius asked as Albus spun him around, eliciting a laugh from the princes lips. 

"I've always been this good." 

"No, you haven't." 

Albus shrugged. "I've been practicing a bit." 

"Oh yeah, with who?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. 

"My brother." 

"Oh. Well I'll have to thank him later." 

"Oh will you?" 

"Yes, I mean, obviously I can dance-"

"Because you've had lessons since you were five!" Albus interrupted. 

"But you." Scorpius continued as if he hadn't heard Albus. "You are a mere servant boy, I was afraid you'd embarrass me on the dance floor." 

Albus looked up at Scorpius' blue eyes, they had a mischievous glint in them and fuck it if Albus wasnt completely in love. 

"If it wasn't our wedding day I'd kick you in the shin." Albus stated matter-of-factly. 

Scorpius laughed again and Albus could feel his heart beat faster. 

They danced in silence for a while longer until Scorpius spoke again. 

"You know..." 

Albus noticed the change in his husbands tone immediately. 

"This isn't going to be easy." 

"I know." Albus assured him gently. 

"No, I mean it Albus. Nothing about you life is going to be private anymore. You're going to have to do interviews and public appearances and televised speeches and, and." Scorpius stopped and took a deep breath. "There's a lot that's going to be expected of you." 

"Scorp." Albus smiled "I know what I'm getting myself into." 

"No, no I don't think you do-" 

"Then I'll figure it out. Whatever it is, whatever happens it's worth it, because I get to be with you, okay?" 

"Okay." Scorpius sighed. "But what about your mum and dad? And James and Lily-" 

"Stop worrying. My family will be fine, okay? I'll be fine. We'll be fine." 

A small smile graced Scorpius' lips. "I love you."

"I love you too my Prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my next Scorbus fic is going to be a bit different. It should be at least twice as long as this one and it will be set in hogwarts. The first chapter will be up before the end of January so please stick around for that. It will be good I promise, I've had the idea for over a year. So see you soon <3  
> ~Amy


End file.
